Miss
by Kami-cute
Summary: Sakura, frente a un papel en blanco con una pluma en mano. Quería recriminarle que la dejara. Quería recriminarle por hacerla sufrir y faltar a su promesa. Pero terminó rompiendo en llanto. La verdad, aún lo extrañaba.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary: **Sakura, frente a un papel en blanco con una pluma en mano. Quería recriminarle que la dejara. Quería recriminarle por hacerla sufrir y faltar a su promesa. Pero terminó rompiendo en llanto. La verdad, aún lo extrañaba.

**Advertencias:** Peligro de lágrimas. Un pañuelo a tu lado no vendría mal.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, ya me habría casado con Kiba y tendría de amante a Sasuke.

**Notas de autor:** Lo escribí en un momento de total soledad. En realidad, iba dirigido a mi hermano muerto. Pero decidí que fuera un fic en que Sakura escribiera una carta a Naruto. En homenaje a él. Por morir en vano, tratando de cumplir una de sus tontas promesas.

-

-

-

-

-

x... Miss ...x

Te extraño, no puedo mentirlo Naruto. Ya te fuiste hace un tiempo. Demasiado a mi gusto. Te sigo recordando tal y como siempre te mostrabas conmigo: feliz, alegre, divertido, despreocupado. ¿Se puede no tener preocupaciones? No, pero sabías disimularlas bien.

Recuerdo que siempre que estaba contigo era sentir el Sol atravesar mi alma con sus cálidos rayos. Cada abrazo tuyo, era subir a una nube cálida y ver el cielo. Ese cielo que una vez me regalaste en tu mirada. Te extraño, Naruto. Y odio hacerlo.

Me cuesta quitar las palabras de mi mente y plasmarlas en un papel. En realidad, nunca creí ser lo suficientemente débil como para aceptar que sigo extrañándote. Es que te fuiste por un error estúpido, Naruto. Todo por intentar traer a Sasuke, sin importar el costo. ¿¡Qué acaso tu vida no importaba!? Maldita sea.

¿Puedes creer que, sabiendo que no estás, aún te espero? Me siento en mi balcón, mirando a la calle. Esperando ansiosa por ver una mata de cabellos color oro y una sonrisa zorruna llamarme. Ansiosa por ver un par de ojos celestes frente mío. Esos que se fueron. Esos que me dejaron. Dijiste que jamás lo harías, Naruto. ¿Dónde quedó esa promesa? Juraste no irte de mi lado. Juraste protegerme siempre, de todo. ¿Por qué no vienes y me proteges de este dolor que me carcome el pecho? Me lo habías prometido. Un millón de veces y más. Y aún así, no la cumpliste. Tonto Naruto.

Soy una tonta. Aún estoy llorando por ti. ¿Me lo creerías? De seguro sí. Siempre fui llorar. Soy débil, no lo niego. Pero...no puedo. No puedo soportar éste dolor. No lloré cuando tuve el mal presentimiento. No lloré cuando supe las malas noticias. No lloré cuando te vi aprisionado entre las estrechas paredes de madera del ataúd. Parecías dormido dentro de esa caja negra.

Y justamente, ahora lloro porque entiendo. Entiendo que no te tengo. Que no te podré hablar más. Que no veré tu sonrisa. Que no oiré tu voz. Que no tendré tus abrazos. Que no tendré tus suaves palmadas en la cabeza. No te tendré. No tengo nada. Y sigo sola.

Te fuiste, Naruto. Dime por qué. ¿Por salvarlo de la oscuridad? ¿por salvarlo de la muerte que el destino le tenía deparada? ¿Por querer ocupar su lugar para luego traerlo junto a mí? Entiendo. Y a la vez no lo hago. ¿Acaso tenía más valor yo que tu propia vida? No era así, Naruto. No era así.

Ahora te extraño. Y recuerdo cada noche nuestra promesa. Esa que rompiste. Porque te fuiste y me dejaste aquí. Sola y desamparada. Eres un mal amigo, Naruto. ¿Así cumples tus promesas? Lo sé. Han pasado dos años de tu muerte. Y yo sigo recriminándote esto. Como si aún importara. Pero es cierto, aún lo hace.

Es tarde, ¿no? Pude haber llorado antes. En todos esos momentos tristes que tuve. Pero creía en la fantasía de volverte a ver. Preferí esconderme de la realidad. Preferí ser indiferente a tu recuerdo. Me justificaba a mí misma diciendo que era por no cumplir tu promesa. Intenté creerme que era mejor estar enojada a demostrar que te extrañaba y lloraba por ti cada día.

Tonto Naruto. Mentiroso. No puedo contener el llanto. No puedo soportar el dolor que me asfixia. Aún te extraño. Lo hago, lo hago con todo mi corazón. Aún espero a verte. Aunque sólo sea en sueños. Pero, aunque intente creerlo, no es lo mismo. Y no quiero ir a ver tu lápida en el suelo ni rendir homenaje a una piedra en la que está tallada tu nombre. No quiero. No es lo mismo. Quiero ver tu rostro y sentirlo. Quiero tu sonrisa. Quiero volver a escuchar tu risa, esas carcajadas poco disimuladas que dabas. Quiero hablarte y decirte todo lo que te extrañé. Te quiero junto a mí.

Naruto, ¿en realidad tenías que irte? ¿Tenías que dejarme? Naruto... lo siento. Y gracias por todo.

Te extraño mucho...

Owari 


End file.
